


Momentaufnahmen

by Ellionne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Drabbles aus dem Supernatural Universum[geplant ist hauptsächlich Destiel; Pairings/Situationen dürfen aber gerne vorgeschlagen werden]





	Momentaufnahmen

Schon seit einiger Zeit bemerkte Dean eine gewisse Veränderung.

Weniger an sich selbst, mehr an seiner Einstellung.

Seinem Blick auf die Welt und die Menschen.

Man könnte sagen, er wuchs über sich hinaus.

Erweiterte seinen Horizont.

 

Benebelt von einer halben Falsche Whiskey, fiel es ihm auch wesentlich leichter sich in seiner neu entdeckten Weltansicht zu fokussieren.

 

_„Heißer Arsch...“_

Dafür fiel es ihm schwerer, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten.

 

„Was?“

 

„Uhm… Dein heißer Arsch? Meiner ist heißer!“

Blaue Augen senkten kurz den Blick, ehe sie ihm verschmitzt zuzwinkerten.

„Stimmt.“

 

Nun.

Ehrlicherweise betraf seine neue Einstellung nur eine Hälfte der Menschheit.

 

_____________

Inspiration: [Tumblr](https://otpnerd.tumblr.com/post/155690281706/hard)


End file.
